Love Story
by royal destiny
Summary: This story starts off in the Moon Kingdom era and focuses on our two favorite outer senshi. Can Haruka and Michiru ever be friends, possibly more then that, in their past life? Will they be able to be lovers in their present life? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song _Love Story_.

Song: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

* * *

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**_

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**_

Haruka hated these dreaded parties that her parents made her go to. She never fully understood what was so important about the Moon Kingdom. All she understood was that this was just a way of being nicer to the other royal families. Now, her family was hosting a ball in the honor something that she did not know about.

"Princess," one of the newer, younger maids said, "do you know what you were planning on wearing?"

Haruka hated being referred to as a princess because she did not like the power that it gave her. "Probably one of my suits. Why do you refer to me as 'princess'?"

The teenaged maid smiled back at Haruka. "Because that is what you are."

"Well," the fourteen-year old Haruka said, "you should just call me Haruka."

Once again the young maid smiled before leaving the room. It made Haruka wonder if the maids really knew that she was trying to flirt with them or not. Either way it seemed to make her days being locked in the palace more enjoyable. She knew that she was just going to have to enjoy the ball or at least fake it.

The young princess of Neptune was eager to go to the various parties her parents attended. One reason was that knew these people were the ones that she needed to know so she could effectively reign as queen once she was older. Another reason was that she was always looking for someone to meet that could just be her friend. Everyone always looked to her as Michiru, Princess of Neptune and not just Michiru the person.

She did not know if she was excited to go to the ball on Uranus or not since she had heard bad things about that planet's princess. Truthfully, the young princess knew that she was going to have to go and she just hoped that this was not going to be like all the other balls.

"Princess," the Queen of Neptune said as she walked into her daughter's bedroom, "are you excited to go to Uranus?"

"Yes, mother, I am."

"That's good. Hopefully it won't be a disaster like a lot of their balls are."

The young princess nodded, "I think either way it should be interesting considering I've never been there before."

"We leave this afternoon. So make sure that you are dressed and ready."

Michiru nicely smiled as she watched her mother leave the room. "Now what should I wear?"

That was a question that she often wondered about. Her fourteen-year-old body did not leave her many options as to what to wear since she was tall for her age. She knew that since she had to go to this ball, she needed to look nice seeing as you never know what could happen. Eventually, she decided on a sea foam-colored halter dress that had just been given to her.

The rest of the morning went by fast and the next thing she knew was that the royal family was departing for Uranus. It seemed a little weird for Michiru, especially since she was not fond of traveling, but by the time she was use to it they had arrived on Uranus.

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. **_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**and say hello;**_

Michiru arrived to the palace with her family and was already bored. Everyone said that it was always windy on Uranus, but the Neptunian Princess had yet to feel it. It was a disappointment, but that had been the whole trip so far. She was surprised that the planet, or at least what she saw, was colorful. The man-made lakes upset her since there were no amazing shades of blue to them. However, the palace was a different story. She was truly amazed at how different it looked from her own, but she should have expected that.

"Princess," Michiru heard her mother say, "Are you happy to be here?"

"Yes, mother," Michiru tried to look as happy as she possibly could, "I am."

The Queen nodded as she walked with her husband and daughter to the ballroom. "Your father and I just want to let you know to stay far away from the princess of this planet. She is not one that you need to be around."

That last sentence really sparked the young princess's attention. Michiru really wished that her mother had not said that because she was really curious now, but she knew not to disobey them.

As they walked into the ballroom, Michiru looked around the room and was bored. She noticed how the room was sectioned off in little groups. After a few moments, her parents dragged her over to one of those groups. Occasionally, she would nod and smile, but she was not interested in the conversation.

Michiru decided to break away from her parents and sight-see. The Uranian castle was very unique with the different shapes and various windows. As the young princess navigated her way through the castle, she saw a set of balcony doors. Instinctively she walked toward and opened them, which to her surprise were unlocked; it made her feel better to be outside.

"This is beautiful," Michiru whispered. She did not expect the balcony to be covered in white and yellow flowers. She could see that the white flowers only had a purple middle, while the yellow flowers had a white ring around the purple middle. Michiru silently wished she could have these.

"You do know that you're not allowed out here."

Michiru turned around and saw a tall-blonde looking at her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to escape the ball."

"I don't blame you. The ball is lame and horrible."

Michiru blushed as she watched this blond walk toward her. "I'll just go back then."

As Michiru was walking away, she heard the blonde say, "I'm Haruka."

"Michiru," she said smiling.

Haruka smiled because she was glad to find someone who did not know her. "Did you want to stay out here?"

Before Michiru could control it, she blurted out, "Can I?"

"Yeah, it is nice to escape the formality of it all."

Michiru could not agree more. She walked over to the balcony's edge and took in the beautiful sight of the white and yellow flowers. "I honestly didn't expect Uranus to have such pretty flowers."

"Well…we do, but I have no idea what kind they are."

"That's ok. I shouldn't know because then I will want them even more and I know my parents will be mad if I had another planet's flower."

"No, I understand that." Haruka was trying her hardest to keep her title a secret, which was easy enough to do in her royal suit. "We shouldn't talk about planets and all that."

Michiru nodded, "My thoughts exactly. So tell me about you."

This is how Haruka got to be herself, well not exactly since she was keeping her gender a secret from her new friend. It was not intentional, but she did not want her new friend to judge her. Haruka was intrigued to have met someone who had no idea that she as the Princess of Uranus or the horrible reputation she somehow gained.

Michiru, on the other hand, wanted to know more about her friend. She ended up learning things, but it sounded rehearsed and not meaningful. The young princess did have to attempt that she enjoyed the mystery that was Haruka.

After talking for maybe an hour, the two girls heard the balcony doors open and then, "Michiru! Get away from her!"

Michiru turned around to see her father. "Father, this is H-"

"I told you to stay away from that vile princess!" The King of Neptune angrily stated as he walked over to his daughter. He grabbed by the arm and proceeded to roughly drag her away from Haruka.

"Michiru!" Haruka ran after her. "Let her go!"

Michiru turned her head to look at Haruka. She knew that she wouldn't be able to explain anything to her new friend. Instead she mouthed, "Neptune," and just hoped her new friend could read lips.

Once back inside the palace, the King stated, "I specifically told you to stay away from the princess of this planet! You will be punished once we arrive home!"

"Yes sir," Michiru said in a defeated voice. All she knew was that if that was the Uranian Princess, then she was not as bad as everyone says. In fact, Michiru considered her to be closest friend she had, even if Haruka's answers sounded rehearsed.

Once the royal Neptune family was on their flight back home, the King started to yell at his daughter again. Michiru did not understand what she had done wrong. Sure, she unknowingly talked to the one she was suppose to avoid, but that could not be worth all of this.

"I don't understand what the problem is." Michiru stated. It was at that moment that she knew she should have kept her mouth shut. "Haruka isn't what you think! She is kind and caring and most importantly my friend!"

That statement received Michiru a slap across her face. "You will not speak back until spoken to!" The king looked to his wife and said, "I am done with this one!"

Michiru watched him leave with tear-filled eyes. Every time this happened, her father would say that, but then come back to apologize. If only she had a better chance to explain, but now she was left alone on the flight home and refusing to cry.

_**Little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,**_

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase,**_

_**Being you, 'Please, don't go'"**_

Haruka was left wondering what happened. Her parents had been summoned because of the commotion. She had been expecting a punishment, but this time the young princess was innocent; therefore, no punishment was given. She wondered about the girl that she considered a friend. Haruka wished she knew that Michiru had said while she was being dragged out. The blonde decided that it was her job to find out where that aquamarine-haired girl was from.

With that thought, Haruka walked back to the ball. It was interesting, but not surprising, to see everyone scatter as she walked through the ballroom. She kept thinking that people needed to mind their own business. Haruka walked over to one of the windows and stood there. "I promise I will find you Michiru. I'll save you from them."

"Who are you planning on saving?"

Haruka turned to see a random girl. Any other time she would have made a move on the beautiful girl, but right now she just did not care about that. "Someone I know…a very good friend." Haruka only hoped Michiru considered her that.

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter. There are more to come but updates might be slow. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song _Love Story_.

Song: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

Haruka left the ball shortly after that. She just did not feel like being around others. "I knew that I shouldn't even have come," the young princess said to herself as she walked to her bedroom. As soon as she got to her bedroom, she took off the jacket and unbuttoned her shirt. Haruka knew that she was not going back to the ball and she was sure no one noticed that she was missing. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next thing that Haruka knew was the loud sound of doors slamming. She figured that her parents must be fighting again. She rolled over to see that it was early afternoon, which was weird because she never slept that long. Secretly, Haruka hoped that she was not catching a cold. She hated being waiting on hand and foot.

"Maybe I should get up," Haruka sighed. "I have to find Michiru."

It took another ten minutes for the Uranian princess to get up out of bed. Once she was up, she prepared for her day. Haruka had already decided her task, which was to find out where Michiru was from. As soon as she had gotten dressed, the blonde-haired teen left her bedroom.

"Do you honestly think that our daughter would do something like that?" Haruka heard her mother yell as she rounded the corner to the dining room. "I don't think that it was her fault this time!"

"That's just it!" Haruka heard her father exclaim. "It wasn't Haruka this time! How do we know it wouldn't be her fault next time?"

"It isn't my fault ever," Haruka said as she walked into the room. "I was just getting to know Michiru. I don't understand why everything is always blamed on me. I didn't do anything wrong." The young princess didn't understand why most things were her fault. Maybe she liked her space and maybe she dressed differently from other girls, but that did not mean that she wasn't a girl too.

Haruka hated listening to her argue. In public, they acted like nothing was wrong; however in private, they were at each other's throats. She ended leaving the dining room since she knew that she was not going to find any answers there.

Haruka had spent several hours looking through the logs that her planet kept. She never really understood the need to keep track of who came from other planets, but figured that it was a pre-cautionary procedure. The search turned up nothing, but Haruka did find it interesting that the Neptune Royal Family had bought three people instead of the usual two.

"I wonder," Haruka whispered as she stared at the page, "could Michiru have been from Neptune? She did seem to like ocean colors." It was the best guess and the only one that she had.

* * *

Michiru had been annoyed and angry since she had returned home from Uranus. She wanted to get to know the other girl better. Michiru, also, wondered if she had been getting treated the same way.

"Michiru?" The young princess looked up to see her mother. "Sweetie, your father and I need to talk to you."

It was one of those times that she wished her bedroom door locked, "What about?"

Her mother glared, "You know what."

"Oh," Michiru just nodded before following her mother out of her room and into the throne room. She was not sure why her parents wanted to talk to her about what had happened two weeks ago.

Once they entered the throne room, Michiru heard her father say, "You are still in line to be Queen someday. Therefore, you have to start acting like it. We are going to be holding a ball on your sixteenth birthday. That is when you will announce you marriage."

Michiru felt all the color in her face drain, "What marriage?" She was trying to keep her composure, but it was difficult, especially since she had never heard of this before.

"You will need to find an eligible suitor. We will not have you running around like an irresponsible young woman."

The young princess looked to her mother and saw that she agreed with her fatter. Michiru did not understand why her parents would do this. Finally, Michiru said, "I understand."

"Good," the King of Neptune said, "now get out of my sight!"

Michiru did as she was told and left the throne room with tear-filled eyes. She was not going to let anyone see her cry. As soon as she got to her room, she collapsed on the floor and cried.

* * *

It had taken a month for Haruka to find a way to get to Neptune without being caught, but it had been worth it in the end. The Uranian Princess was now standing on a truly, beautiful planet. Haruka did not know exactly how she was going to get to the palace, let alone find out if this is truly where Michiru was from. She was a little afraid to be here only because she did not want to stand out or let people know who she was. The rumors about her were always harsh, but the rumors from people of Neptune were the worst. Haruka decided to not let that ruin her trip and she began to wonder just how she could find Michiru.

After about ten minutes of wondering, Haruka heard soft music being played. For a couple of seconds, the sound captivated her. Once she was able to regain her senses, she followed the sound to a small clearing by a pond. A smile instantly lit up the young princess's face.

_**And I said,**_

"_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

"Michiru!" Haruka blurted out, which made her feel like an idiot.

Michiru was slightly annoyed with the interruption. She had come outside to escape people and be by herself. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and smiled, "Good afternoon Haruka."

"I'm sorry for the interruption."

Michiru shook her head, "No, its fine." She just couldn't stop smiling, which scared her because she did not understand why. "You really shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Haruka was a little hurt by that. She had gone out of her way to find the other girl. "Do you have something special going on today?"

It was at that moment that Michiru remembered she was in her formal attire. "Yes, the court is making announcements today. As the princess I must go."

Haruka sighed, "Do you want me to accompany you?" The young princess knew that her black pants and white button down shirt would match perfectly to the light pink dress that Michiru was wearing. "Because I would be honored to," Haruka knew that she would get caught being here, but if she was Michiru then it wouldn't matter.

"I can't," Michiru felt horrible, "but if you want to you could meet me back here later tonight."

"Are you sure? Because I have heard the things that your father has said and I would not want to endanger you."

Michiru smiled, "Then I guess this will be out little secret."

"Secret, huh?" Haruka saw that other girl nod, "I like that idea."

"So I'll meet you here later tonight around ten?"

"Deal," Haruka said as she watched the cerulean-haired girl walk away. Haruka could only imagine what she was getting herself into.

_**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**_

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly for the both of them. Haruka had been sitting under a tree when she heard her name called. She looked to her left and smiled when she saw Michiru.

"Good evening Michiru," Haruka said as she stood up. "How was the court?"

"Long and boring," Michiru replied as she walked over to the water's edge. "The last time I feel like you didn't tell me much about you."

"What is there to tell?" Haruka walked over and sat down by her new friend. "I'm obviously the most rumored princess in the galaxy."

"But besides the rumors, which are not true at all, what is it that makes you who you are?" Michiru wanted to her to know her friend as well as she possibly could in one night. "All I know is that you're a princess, but you act like a prince should. You like to flirt with women and the rumor is that you have already had sex with the majority of your maids." As soon as Michiru said that, she saw Haruka look at the ground. "I don't think that last one is true though."

Haruka sighed, "What about the rest?"

Michiru shrugged, "Hmm…I guess it doesn't bother me too much."

"Really?"

Michiru giggled, "Yeah, really, because it just makes you unique."

"You want to know more than that?" Haruka saw her friend nod. "Let's see…I like to run and work out. It helps to keep me stress free and in shape."

"That's why I like to play the violin. It helps to calm me down. I've been playing it a lot lately."

"I'm sorry about that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Michiru lightly smacked Haruka's arm, "Nice try at a subject change."

"Can't blame me for trying," Haruka laughed. "People call me irresponsible, but I do a lot of things on my own. My parents don't care too much. They would rather have the maids or the guard watching me."

"I understand that. I'm irresponsible now, which I still don't understand."

"How are you irresponsible? I mean besides sneaking out of the palace."

"First there was talking to you and before you say anything that is why my father said. Second of all, I have to find an eligible suitor by my sixteenth birthday."

"I'm seeing the irresponsible side now," Haruka laughed at that because that was downright dumb in her book. She did not understand why Michiru's parents would make their daughter do something like that. "I guess we just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Michiru nodded, "Yeah, I'm really not wanting the whole marriage deal too early."

The rest of that night the two princesses sat and talked. It had taken only one night for them to become the closest for friends. When the sun started to rise, Michiru stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to the palace before anyone notices."

"Oh," Haruka had forgotten about that. "Do you want me to walk back with you?"

Michiru smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

Haruka escorted Michiru back to the palace. She did not realize how big it was. Michiru was glad to see that the outdoor works had not started their day yet. It made her happy that she could spend a few more moments with Haruka.

"I suppose I should be going," Michiru stated. "When are you going to come back and see me?"

Haruka smiled, "I'll let you know, but maybe next month."

"Send letters so that we don't lose touch."

"But how?" Haruka had been excited with Michiru mentioned that. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Just send the letters to me through the normal mail system between planets." Michiru had to admit that this was going to be difficult, but it frightened her to think that she wouldn't be able to talk to Haruka anymore.

"I will."

Michiru hugged Haruka, "I'll see you in awhile then."

"Yeah," Haruka returned the hug for a few minutes. "Bye Michiru!"

"Bye Haruka!" With that said, Michiru ran off toward the palace.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed chapter two! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song _Love Story_.

Song: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

* * *

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'"**_

Michiru managed to make it back to her bedroom without being seen. She was glad about that since she did not know how to explain where she had been all night. As soon as she got to her bed, the young princess collapsed on the bed. It had only been about twenty minutes and the Neptunian Princess already missed Haruka.

Michiru woke up to banging on her bedroom door. She sighed because she had not been asleep very long. The young princess got out of bed and walked over to her door. She took a deep breath before opening the door to see one of the maids.

"Princess you are needed in the throne room."

"Why?"

"Because your parents wish to see you," the red-haired maid politely said.

"All right," Michiru wondered what this could possibly be about. "Tell them I will be there in ten minutes."

"Yes, Princess," the maid said before she bowed and walked back down the hall.

Michiru shut her door as she watched the maid quickly walk away. She was sure that no one had saw her sneak out after court and she was positive that no one saw her sneak in early this morning. Without much thinking, she quickly threw on one of her dresses and walked to the dining hall. Once she arrived, Michiru saw her parents sitting at the table. She quickly sat down and started eating breakfast. She just hoped that she was not in any trouble.

"Michiru," her mother began, "your father and I were approach by a young man who is wishing to spend some time with you."

Michiru's face paled, "That's good, but do you think that you can trust him?"

"You are not in a position to turn down anyone, young lady, especially after that stunt you pulled with that disgusting princess!" The King of Neptune was becoming very irritated with his daughter. "He is a noble from the countryside. He is a polite, young man who will show you the respect that you need to learn and deserve."

"Yes, Father." Michiru really did not know what to say to him. One side of her was disgusted that her parents would do this and the other side of her felt sick. "I guess I will have to meet him then."

"You will be spending the afternoon with him in the courtyard."

"Yes, Father." At this point the young princess felt like running away and hiding, but she knew that was not going to help her solve this problem.

Michiru finished eating her breakfast in silence. She did not have anything else to say to either of her parents. She was really hurt that they would do this to her. Already, Michiru knew that this afternoon date was going to be disastrous. She just wished that there was a way that Haruka could be there.

* * *

Haruka had already been to see her parents, who were surprisingly not as mad as she thought. They understood why their daughter needed to find the other girl, or at least Haruka's mother understood it. The King of Uranus was a different story. He had not been happy about what his daughter had done, but there was nothing he could do now. All he had to do was find a way to keep this from happening again.

"Haruka, what is going on?"

The blonde-princess looked up to see her mother standing in front of her, "Nothing really."

"Now I don't believe that," the Queen of Uranus said. "Why don't we go for a walk and talk? Maybe that will help you since you look like something is going on."

Haruka smiled, "Maybe a walk would help."

The two ladies of the royal family walked out of palace toward the gazebo. Haruka was glad that her mother wanted to talk to her, but at the same time it frightened her. She also knew why her mother wanted to go there and talk. It seemed like the small, tan gazebo could help Haruka to solve her problems.

"Tell me, sweetie," her mother said as she sat down, "what is bothering you?"

"I miss her," Haruka quietly said as she sat down next to her mother.

"Who do you miss?"

"Promise to not be mad?"

"Of course I won't be mad."

"I miss Michiru."

"Is that the girl from the ball?"

Haruka nodded, "She is."

"Is that why you thought I would be mad?"

"Yes, because she is the same girl that I went to see yesterday."

"I figured that out when the ship log said it had been to Neptune." The Queen of Uranus was nervous about her daughter. It was not the fact that her daughter's friend lived on another planet, but the fact that her daughter was showing all the symptoms of a crush. "I'm not mad at you or disappointed like your father is."

Haruka smiled, "Thanks mom."

"Did you have fun on Neptune?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What did the two of you do?"

"We talked."

"Really?" Haruka's mother loved to tease her daughter. "Seriously, that is all you did?"

"Yes, mom, that is all that we did." The princess sighed, "She had something to do with her kingdom."

"So when did you talk to her?"

Haruka looked at her mother, "Later that day."

"Oh," her mother was becoming more worried, but decided to let that go. She could not interfere with whatever feelings her daughter was experiencing. "When are you going to see her again?"

"That is the problem." Haruka sighed, "Her parents basically hate me, but we are not letting that get in the way of our friendship. Instead of seeing each other, we are going to send letters and find a way to meet up."

The Queen of Uranus was doing a very good job of keeping her smile from being seen. She could not believe that her daughter had feelings for the Neptunian Princess. She could hear the rumors, whispers, and accusations already. "Maybe you should go write her a letter and we will send it once you are done."

"Thanks mom!" Haruka hugged her mother before running back to her room. She just hoped that she could effectively write the letter.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**_

It had been a long month for Michiru. She did not enjoy being around that man. It did not feel right to her. The princess was already trying to mentally prepare for tomorrow when she will see him again since she knew that there was no way out of it.

"Princess, you have a letter," one of the butlers stated.

"Thank you," Michiru said as she grabbed the letter. It looked like some regular mail from Neptune, which made her a little upset.

After a few minutes of staring at the letter, Michiru got up and walked outside. She did not want to be in the palace anymore, especially with the nice weather that Neptune had been experiencing lately. Once the princess had found a bench to sit on, she opened the letter and laughed. It seemed that Haruka had gone through a lot of trouble disguising the letter.

The letter read:

_ Michiru, I hope that everything is going well for you. You have no idea how much I have missed you. So I will not try to explain because you don't understand. Also, you would not believe that my mother helped me to disguise the letter. Anyway, it has been a crazy couple of days. You will have to tell me when you receive this so that we know how long this method took. Mom says that if this way takes too long then we can find another way. I really want to see you again, but I am not sure when that will be. I just hope that you are safe and that everything is going well._

_ Haruka_

Michiru tried to not cry. It seemed like Haruka could tell that something was going to happen, especially since the date on the letter was from a month ago. If only Haruka knew how bad things were, the Neptunian Princess was sure that she would be by her side. Michiru reread the letter numerous times before returning it to the envelope. She knew that she had to write back as quickly as possible because she needed her friend here.

As soon as Michiru returned to her room, she went over to her desk and took out her baby blue stationary. She made a mental note to buy stationary that she knew Haruka would like rather than the formal ones that she had. That thought had confused her, but she decided not to worry about it. She just hoped that Haruka enjoyed the stationary and her letter. Michiru was confused on what to write because she did not want her letter to be about her complaining, but a mixture of that and how much she missed Haruka.

The letter had taken her most of the day to write. That was only because she was having a problem with expressing how much she missed Haruka. Michiru wanted her friend to realize how slow this month had been without hearing from her. She just wished that there was a way to see her. It was then that Michiru decided that she would use her own resources to send the letter.

Once the letter was complete, she rushed it to one of the inter-planet mail ships. She was glad that she had been able to catch the ship before they left. It may not have been the resource she was hoping to use, but on short notice it would work. For Michiru, it had been incredibly easy to slip the letter onto the Uranus ship. The young princess thought about just staying there, but knew that she could not do that. She just hoped that everything would go smoothly, but she knew that most likely was not going to happen.

* * *

Imagine Haruka's surprise when received a letter that night. The crew on the mail shop thought that it might have been important so they delivered it as soon as they landed. It made the young princess happy, but anxious because she wondered why she had received the letter a month later. As soon as the shock wore off, Haruka walked back to her room and sat down on her bed. Haruka opened the letter and saw that was almost four pages long. She felt a little embarrassed since her own letter was that long. She just hoped that nothing bad was going on with Michiru.

Haruka had been happy that Michiru had missed her too and that there was an explanation as to why her letter was so late. The first four or five paragraphs seemed to be about Michiru's normal day to day routine, but by the sixth paragraph, Haruka was becoming upset.

_ My father has ordered me to see one of our young nobles. He is like twenty. I hate it Haruka! I know that I shouldn't, but I do! The guy is a total creep. He likes to spend time wondering around the palace courtyard or showing me off when we go into town. I cannot stand it._

The Uranian Princess was irritated. She was upset with not only Michiru's parents, but that this man was trying to make Michiru his. Haruka was not about to let that happen. Against her better judgment, she decided to read on.

_ The other day he said that I shouldn't play the violin. He said that it drew a lot of unwanted attention to me. How dare he say that! I have been playing the violin for ages. It helps me to escape from the world. Oh! You wouldn't believe what he tried to do the first time we met._

"How could he say that about her? Her music is beautiful." Haruka was beginning to hate this man. She was not sure if she really wanted to know what he attempted to do, but decided that she should. If that man had hurt Michiru in any way, she was going to make him pay.

_ He tried to kiss me! I pushed him away just in time! Why would he want to just take my first kiss like that? First kisses are supposed to be romantic and he just isn't! It was a big violation of my personal space. I even tried to tell my parents what had happened, but they didn't believe me. Please Haruka can you save me? I don't want to see him tomorrow too. It just doesn't feel right._

Haruka wanted to go see Michiru because she knew that this was not how a gentleman was supposed to act. "I really really wish that I could," she whispered to the letter.

The rest of the letter seemed to be normal, which in Michiru's case was telling her about a new painting or song that she just learned. The painting was something that Haruka had not known about. She wished that she could see her friend's painting. The other parts of the letter were still complaining about the noble, which Haruka had realized that Michiru did not name. It made Haruka wonder if that was intentional or not, but by the end of the letter she was glad to not know his name.

"Maybe I should find a way to see her," Haruka thought, "because she shouldn't have to suffer."

It took a few more minutes before Haruka got up and ran out of her room. If she was going to do this, then she was going to need some help.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. It came out a lot longer then I expected. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song _Love Story_.

Song: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

**

* * *

**

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.**_

The next day had come way too fast for the Neptunian Princess. There was no way that she wanted to do this. She hated this man, which was a powerful emption for her. All she wanted was to see Haruka, but she knew that could not happen. The Princess of Neptune decided get up and get ready for her day. For some reason, she had this unusual feeling.

"I wonder what is going to happen today," Michiru said as she rummaged through her closet. She hated that she had to look perfect for him. With her being only fourteen, why did her parents want her with his man?

After about twenty minutes, Michiru had found a perfect baby blue halter dress. Even if she hated him, Michiru at least wanted to look beautiful. It was almost another hour before she was called down to the throne room to meet him.

"Michiru," the young noble said, "you look beautiful."

Michiru gave him the same fake smile before saying, "Thank you Ryoushi."

The two of them left after that and were walking around the palace grounds. Michiru was constantly trying to convince herself that he was not that bad of a guy. That was until he forcibly put his lips to her. Immediately, Michiru tried to push him off, but it was not working. She just secretly hoped that someone would be able to save her.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think that you shouldn't be doing that."

"You should not interfere with a couple in love," Ryoushi stated.

Michiru was able to slip out of his grasp and turned around. As soon as she did, a genuine smile came to her face, "Thank you so much sir."

Haruka had been confused, but then went along with it, "You are most welcome milady."

"How could I repay you?"

Haruka smiled, "By spending the day with me."

Michiru turned to face Ryoushi, "We are done."

"You parents said that you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anyone." Michiru looked at Haruka before saying, "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere milady."

Michiru walked over to Haruka and took a hold of her hand. The Neptunian Princess could not explain the rush of feeling that she felt just from holding her hand. "How about I show you the courtyard?"

"I would love to see it."

The two of them left Ryoushi standing there. The two princesses were so happy to see each other. It was a comfortable silence has they walked to the courtyard.

"How did you get onto the palace grounds?" Michiru whispered.

"I just walked," Haruka replied. She wondered why her friend had not let go of her hand yet. Haruka wondered if she should let go first, but in all honesty, she did not want too. "Were you surprised to see me?"

"You don't know how happy I was and still am," Michiru smiled. "Why are you here? It is not that I don't want you here, but I am just afraid of what might happen."

"I didn't like what that man was doing. He should treat you like the princess you are."

"Thanks Ruka."

"Ruka?" Although Haruka had been confused, she loved the way that name sounded, "I like that."

"That's good," Michiru had not meant for that to slip out, but she was glad it did. "I think that it suits you. Besides, sometimes don't you wish that your name was different?"

"Not anymore," Haruka laughed. She was amazed at all the different flowers in the courtyard. There was not only every shade of blue, but every other color possible. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad that you like it." Michiru led her over to a bench on the furthest side of the courtyard and sat down. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Well, I kind of used some help."

"What kind of help?"

"My mom helped me to get here."

"What?" Michiru had been so shocked that she let go of Haruka's hand. "Your mom knows that you are here?"

"Yeah, she does and she is glad that I am."

Michiru was confused. This was not making sense to her since she was sure that Haruka's parents hated her just as much as her own parents hated Haruka. Then there was the how Haruka got to Neptune. It was a lot for her to take in. "But how did you get here?"

"It is kind of hard to explain."

"I've got all day," Michiru said with a smile on her face. She did not really care how long the story took just as long as she got to spend time with the other girl.

"Are you sure? Because that looks like an important dress."

Michiru nodded, "I'm positive. I just like to look presentable at all times, especially if there is a chance of going into the city."

"That makes sense."

"We should go somewhere and talk," Michiru did not want anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation, especially since Haruka was not suppose to be on her planet.

"Like where?"

The Neptunian Princess thought for a few moments before saying, "How about where we talked the last time?"

"That would be perfect."

They began walking out to the small clearing. Michiru was nervous because she wanted to spend time with Haruka, but at the same time, it is what made her nervous. Haruka had been equally as nervous. She had not been expecting the rush of feelings that she was experiencing.

"How complicated is it to explain?" Michiru asked as she sat down on the grass.

"It depends," Haruka said as she sat down. "Are you sure that you are allowed to sit on the grass?"

Michiru smiled, "I think that you should be asking yourself that question. Although black pants are not going to show grass stains as easily as blue."

"Your just being like me again, right?"

"You caught me," Michiru laughed. "I love being irresponsible."

There were a few moments of quiet before Haruka said, "I used my powers to help get me here."

That caught Michiru's attention, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be my power as a senshi."

"You too?"

"You have them too?"

"Sailor Neptune."

"Sailor Uranus."

There were a few moments of quiet again. Both of the girls were trying to take in what the other was. In theory, they both had powers, but then why did it surprise them so much? Michiru thought that she was the only senshi. She thought that because of her family. Haruka just never figured that Michiru would be a senshi.

"I can't believe that you are one too," Haruka quietly said.

"Yeah, but my parents don't like it."

"Why?" That struck Haruka has weird. "My powers directly tie into my family."

Michiru looked at her lap and said, "Our powers are seen as a curse."

"Why?"

"Because they skip generations," Michiru whispered as she looked back at Haruka. "The powers of Neptune are only given to those of royal family blood."

Michiru shrugged, "I know that, but I don't because they cause so much pain."

Haruka had been confused. She did not understand how something could think of their senshi ability that way. "You should be proud that the planet chose you for the power."

"My parents hate me because of it," Michiru said as she looked at the ground again. "Ruka, I am not allowed to rule now."

"That isn't fair!" Haruka paused at the outburst. She held her smile in when she saw Michiru look at her again. "Wouldn't you be a better queen then them?"

"Yes, but here if you have the power you cannot rule."

That was not something that Haruka had been expecting to hear. "Did you want to rule?"

Michiru shrugged, "I am sure that it would have been nice, but I haven't thought much about it. I wasn't given a chance to."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It is ok." Michiru sighed, "How exactly did you get to Neptune?"

"With the help of Pluto," Haruka smiled when she saw the shocked look on her friend's face. "Pluto and I are good friends and have been since childhood. It is just that I don't see her too often, but now I am hoping that will change."

"Oh," the princess of Neptune felt out of place as she did not know the senshi, "but how?"

"Pluto essentially teleported me here."

"She can do that?"

"In theory."

"In theory?" Michiru was once again confused, "I guess I don't understand."

"That is all that I can explain without exposing her powers," Haruka whispered.

That answer seemed good enough for Michiru. She was glad that her new friend was also a Sailor Senshi. "Thank you again Ruka."

"For what?" Haruka blushed, which was not an easy task, when Michiru laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"For being here today…for rescuing me from Ryoushi."

"You're welcome," Haruka replied. She really didn't want to leave Michiru again, but knew should would have to. "Do you think that your parents will finally agree with you on him?"

Michiru sighed, "No they won't. They want to see me suffer and this is exactly their idea of that. They are most likely furious with me right now because I'm sure that evil man told them a different, completely different, version of what happened."

"That is probably true."

The two girls sat for a long time just enjoying each other's company. Michiru was realizing that she was feeling something more for Haruka than just friendship. Of course, the Neptunian had been thinking about those feelings for awhile, but it took sitting with the Uranian to fully realize them. It did not help that certain person was also holding her hand.

During their time in silence, Haruka had slipped her hand into Michiru's. It made her feel happy that she was doing that with the girl she was falling for. "Yep, me the princess of Uranus has completely fallen for you," she thought as she looked at Michiru. Haruka was afraid though. Mostly that was because she did not want to cause anymore harm to the other girl.

"Is it wrong of me to not want you to leave?" Michiru was afraid of the answer, but she asked anyway.

"No, it isn't because I don't want to leave you here."

Michiru sat up, "Is it wrong that this is the most right and safe I have felt in awhile?"

Haruka shook her head, "No it isn't."

"Then this is what I am suppose to feel?"

Haruka nodded, "Yes, I think so because it is what I feel too."

"Really?" Michiru was ecstatic because she thought that she was the only one who had those feelings. "What does this mean for us?"

"Whatever you want it to mean milady." Haruka was not about to go confessing her feelings, even though she was sure that she just did.

"Whatever Ruka," Michiru leaned against the other girl again and was content. She was not going to let everyone dictate how to run her life. "You should come back in a couple weeks."

"No, I think that it is your turn to see me."

"But how? I don't think that I can do that."

"Well, I will just have to talk to Pluto and convince her to help you."

"That would be good because I don't want to go so long without seeing you again."

"Me either."

The rest of that day passed way too quickly for both of them. Haruka was glad that she had gotten to know Michiru better and she was glad to have saved her from Ryoushi. Michiru had been learning more and more about being a Senshi, which made her happy.

"Haruka it is time to go back," a girl with dark green hair said as she appeared.

"But I don't want to leave," Haruka whined.

"Stop being a baby, Haruka! You knew that this would happen."

"Ruka?" Michiru opened her eyes to see who she believed was Sailor Pluto. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Could you at least walk me back to the courtyard?"

"I would be honored to."

Michiru stood up and walked over to the other girl, "Good evening, I am Michiru, Princess of Neptune and the guardian of this planet."

"I am Setsuna. It is nice to meet you."

"You can meet Ruka back here in about a half hour."

"All right," Setsuna said before she walked over to stand by the pond.

Haruka and Michiru began the journey back to the courtyard. It was an uncomfortable silence on the journey back. Both of them wanted to say something, but neither of them wanted to break the silence. As they reached the courtyard, Haruka became worried that she would lose this chance.

"Ruka, we are here now," Michiru whispered. She hoped that the other girl did not hear her.

"I know that," Haruka quietly replied, "but I need to tell you something."

Michiru looked over at Haruka, "What is it?"

The Uranian Princess led Michiru over to the beach they had been sitting at earlier. "I told myself that I wasn't going to do this, at least not this early, but I just can't leave without telling you."

Michiru did not know whether to excited or scared. "Just tell me Ruka."

"I like you Michiru."

"Me too," Michiru was confused because she did not think that was a big deal.

"No, Michiru, I really like you." She could see that this was not going anywhere so Haruka gently pressed her lips to Michiru's.

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to update. My school and work schedules have been crazy. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song _Love Story_.

Song: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

**

* * *

**

_**So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while**_

After a few moments, Haruka pulled back and could not look Michiru in the eye. The Uranian Princess just hoped that she had not ruined any possible relationship with Michiru.

"Ruka why did you stop?"

Haruka had been surprised that Michiru had asked that. "I didn't think you wanted me to do that."

"I was shocked," Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist. "I wasn't sure how to kiss back."

"What do you mean?" Haruka quietly asked as she enjoyed the feeling of Michiru in her arms.

"That was technically my first kiss."

Haruka smiled, "I'm glad that I can be your first." She had figured that Ryoushi had been the first kiss, but Haruka did not count that. Without a second thought, Haruka gently lifted Michiru's head and pressed her lips to hers again.

This time when they broke apart, the two girls need time to catch their breath. Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder. The Neptunian Princess did not want the blonde to leave without an explanation, but that was not going to happen, especially with the footsteps they heard.

"You have to go back Ruka," Michiru whispered.

"I am, but what about this?"

"We'll just tell each other later." Michiru quickly placed a kiss on Haruka's lips before walking away.

"Bye Michiru."

Michiru turned around and smiled, "Bye Ruka."

Haruka slipped behind a large tree and watched Michiru run over to what she assumed was a palace guard. The blonde-haired girl wished that she could have stayed with her. After making sure that Michiru met the guard and once the two were safely out of distance, Haruka began walking back to where Setsuna was.

* * *

Michiru held back her laugh when she saw her mother waiting at the doorway. She was a little worried about what might be said, but she was going to try her hardest to not let that ruin the rest of her day. "Good evening Mother."

"Michiru where have you been?"

"I was out with a friend," Michiru politely said. She did not know why her mother was acting like she had been worried.

"It is past eight and dark out."

Michiru sighed as she walked away, "Well, I am here now."

"Ryoushi told me that you got upset with him."

That made the princess stop, "He forced me to kiss him."

"I don't believe you. You are a princess who has responsibilities to her kingdom."

"I know mother," Michiru knew that there was nothing that she could say because it would not matter. Instead, she just let the conversation end there and walked back to her room. It amazed her that her mother believed Ryoushi over her own daughter.

The first thing that Michiru did when she got to her room was to lock the door. She did not want to deal with either of her parents. She just hoped that tomorrow would take a little longer to get here because she knew that both of her parents were going to be angry.

* * *

Haruka sighed when she returned to her own planet. She knew that it was going to be hard to leave Michiru, but she never imagined it would be harder than that. The princess slowly walked to her bedroom wishing that she still had Michiru by her side.

"Haruka?"

The blonde-haired girl turned around and said, "Yes mom?"

"Did you have fun?"

Haruka nodded, "I did. I found out so many new things about her."

"Like what?"

"Like how she is the guardian of her planet," Haruka proudly stated.

"Really? That is good." The Queen had already figured that out about the other girl. It was just weird that her daughter did not see the connection yet.

"It is scary for her though." Haruka sighed, "I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"Because first off her parents have arranged her marriage to Ryoushi. Second, her parents hate her powers. Third, with her powers she cannot rule Neptune."

"I can see why you are worried, but you need to understand her parents' point of view."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, Haruka, because it is important." Her mother sighed, "They view their powers different there. They are not something that is viewed as happy. If anything they are viewed as a curse."

"That is what she said," Haruka was beginning to notice that the only thing around her powers was Michiru. "Do you think that we were drawn to each other?"

Her mother nodded, "Every person with your powers and hers are drawn to one another. I'm not surprised that you two found each other."

That made the young princess happy. She was glad that she could talk to her mother about this. The two women talked for another hour before heading off in different directions. After the talk, Haruka went to her room and began to write Michiru another letter. She needed to explain to Michiru what had happened. She needed to tell her exactly how she felt.

'_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

Michiru sighed as she awoke to find that her wonderful dream had been just that. All she wanted was to go back to sleep and be with Haruka. The dream was not something that she would normally have, but the whole time it made her feel loved, even special. Michiru laid there in her bed before getting up to write Haruka a letter.

As soon as Michiru got to her desk, there was a knock on her door. She just thought that maybe if she was quiet then the person would go away, but that was not the case. She ended up getting up from her desk and walking over to her door.

"What do you need mother?"

"You will be meeting with Ryoushi in twenty minutes."

That struck Michiru has odd. She knew that she had not overslept and knew that she did not have to see that man until the afternoon. She was confused since it was only 10:30 in the morning. "What do you mean? I am sure that our appointment was for this afternoon."

"It has been changed. You two are to be having lunch together."

"Thank you for letting me know," Michiru sarcastically said. She did not know why Ryoushi would do this, but she had a good idea. "If you will please leave, I have to get ready."

"Make sure you look presentable," her mother demanded before leaving.

"I will mother," Michiru stated as she closed her door. She was not looking forward to her lunch date, but she was going to make sure that she looked beautiful.

The next ten minutes passed quickly. Michiru decided on a casual yellow sundress. It was one of the better dresses that she had. Also, it was one of the dresses that she would have worn on a date with Haruka.

The moment she stepped foot in the dining hall, Michiru knew that this whole thing was wrong. She needed Haruka by her side. It needed to be Haruka that she needed to date. This frightened Michiru because she was sure that her parents would never understand. Michiru convinced herself that all she had to do was come up with a plan to make sure that she got what she needed.

"Michiru you seem out of it today," Ryoushi politely said. "Are you alright?"

Michiru nodded, "I am just fine." It was a lie, but there was no way she could tell him that she hated him, especially with her parents present. "I am just a little worried that you will try the stunt from yesterday."

"You will treat your fiancée with respect!"

The moment that Michiru heard her father say that she felt sick, "Fiancée?"

"He has asked to marry you and we have agreed."

"I don't want that!"

Michiru's mother sighed, "That is what is best for you and this family."

"What about my senshi powers?" Michiru was becoming more and more upset. She was not about to let her parents take that away from her too.

"You are going to have to learn to deal with that. You will be a Queen and your powers have become worthless now. You don't need them anymore."

"I do need them!" Michiru exclaimed. "They make me different and unique! I have no plan to abandon my abilities."

"You have no need for those anymore," Ryoushi said. "I can give you better things than those powers can give you."

"Like what?" That statement had Michiru's interest. She knew for a fact that he could not give her anything close to what Haruka could.

"A house, heirs, your title," Ryoushi smirked, "your honor. All of which are things that your powers can't give you."

Michiru knew what that smirk was about. "Did you follow me yesterday?"

"I must know where my wife-to-be is at all times."

Not it made sense as to why this marriage was officially arranged. With everything happening this way, Michiru knew that she was not going to be able to see Haruka again. "If you will excuse me, I think that this lunch is over."

"You will sit back down," Michiru's father stated.

"I am going to process the information," Michiru said before leaving the dining area and heading back to her room.

The whole walk back to her bedroom made Michiru even angrier. She did not understand why she had no say in the marriage, but at the same time she knew why. Michiru wanted nothing more than to go to Uranus and live there. There was no reason for her to be here anymore. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she saw Setsuna.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked as she quickly shut her door. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Setsuna smiled at the fact that her fellow senshi was worried. "Actually I have a deal for you."

"What is this deal?" Michiru walked over and sat on her bed, "Because I am not going to be happy if it has to do with Ryoushi."

Setsuna laughed, "No, it does not involve him. Actually it involves Haruka and you."

This time it was Michiru's turn to smile, "I'm listening."

"You need to be trained in order to be a better senshi."

Michiru sighed, "I can't since my parents have arranged the marriage to Ryoushi."

"I know that."

"How?"

"I am the protector of the time gates. I know everything that has happened in the past, present, and in the future."

"Then do I really have to marry him?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why?" Michiru wanted to know because it would help her to be calm about the situation.

"If I tell you, then it could drastically change the future." A future that Setsuna was sure might happen anyway.

"I don't care."

"Yes, Michiru, you do."

The princess sighed, "What, or I guess, how does this deal you have involve Haruka?"

"Your senshi abilities need to be strengthened. It will help if a need arises besides I get the feeling that you don't want to be Queen of Neptune."

"If my abilities give me Haruka, then I want that instead."

"We will have to come up with some sort of plan to get the training in. I have seen your fiancée and it seems like tricking him will be difficult."

The only reason we are getting married is that he tricked my parents and I'm sure that he is onto Haruka."

"Then we will think of something." Setsuna stated before handing her fellow senshi another letter. "Haruka told me to give you this. I'll be back within a few days to pick up your letter."

Michiru smiled at the thought of another letter. It made her happy to receive one because she had been planning on writing one to Haruka.

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet,"**_

Setsuna and Michiru talked for a few more minutes. It was nice for her to have someone to talk about everything that had taken place. Once Setsuna left, the aqua-marine-haired girl lay down on her bed and opened the letter. It made her smile; especially after she opened it because it smelled liked the other girl. It was a long letter, which made her happy.

_I had really enjoyed spending the day with you. That had to be one of my favorite days._

"You're so sweet Ruka," Michiru whispered to the letter.

_I want to see you again and spend another whole day with you. I see why you hate him. He is so pushy! I would never treat you that way._

"What?" Michiru read the last line a few more times, "What does that mean Ruka? I wish you were here to tell me." She just hoped that Haruka felt the same about her.

_I need to tell you something…actually talk to you about something. I wish that I could do this in person, but I figure it will mean the same. I really like you Michiru. I know that we haven't spent that much time together, but I need to know that I care about you. I really do like you. It sounds weird, especially with me not being good at expressing my feelings. I just wish that you were with me instead of him._

"I wish that I could be with you too. You have no idea how much I want that." The princess was very shocked at how much she had agreed with Haruka.

_I hope that you understand that I really did want to tell you this in person. I understand to if you can't do anything about the situation you're in._

Michiru sighed. She wished that she could just tell her right now how she felt. The whole situation was not fair. She continued to read the letter. It seemed to her that Haruka was good at expressing her feelings. Haruka's letter was proving to be the highlight of her whole day.

_I was talking with Setsuna today and she said something interesting. She said that our powers are drawn to each other. She says that it has been that way since the beginning and will most likely be that way forever. I am glad for that, but I am pretty sure that is not our powers that brought us together that night on the balcony. Who would have thought that we would still be friends? Who would have thought that I would be confessing my feelings? I'm hoping that you feel the same way. I would have thought that everything would have scared you away, but no you don't think anything of them._

"Of course I wouldn't care," Michiru whispered to the letter. "Why would I Ruka? I know that none of those rumors are true. I just wish that I could tell you in person."

Michiru read the rest of the letter before sitting down to write one back. She had been happy that no one had come to wonder what she was doing. She wondered when she would be able to see her again. Michiru made a point to remember to ask Setsuna when she could see Haruka again.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update but my midterm exams were really hard this semester. It might be awhile before I update again. I have projects that are due in December that I need to start. I just thought that I would let everyone know. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song Love Story.

Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

**

* * *

**

It had been a few days and Haruka was becoming worried that she had scared Michiru away. Also, it had been awhile she had seen Setsuna too. Haruka was sitting outside on the balcony, which was the same one that she met Michiru on, when she saw her mother.

"Haruka what are you doing out here?" Her mother had been becomingly increasingly worried about her.

"I'm just thinking and waiting for Setsuna."

"Again?" The Queen of Uranus saw her daughter nod, "You know that she is busy. I'm sure she will come. What is bothering you so much?"

"A lot of things."

That worried the queen. She knew that this most likely had to do Michiru. "How are things going with Michiru?"

"Pretty good, at least I think so."

"Why pretty good?"

"I like Michiru."

Her mother smiled, "That is good."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. I figured that out."

"Really?" That surprised Haruka. This was something that she had not thought of. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"It is just that this would make the rumors true."

"Those rumors have never bothered me personally, but you know that I have to go along with your father at some points."

Haruka smiled, "I do really like her. I don't think that our powers brought us together. I think that it was destiny to meet."

"It most likely was, but you cannot deny that your powers played a role." Her mother smiled at the thought of Uranus and Neptune joining their powers. It had been far too long since the guardian of their planet had her partner. "Besides like I said before your powers have drawn you two together."

"What do I do now?"

"What you have been doing and just a little more."

"That really doesn't help me." Haruka sighed, "I just know that Ryoushi is only after the title and nothing more. I don't care about titles or any of that stuff."

Haruka's mother had to hold back her laughter, "I understand that."

"What should I do?"

"Figure out a way to tell her how you feel."

Haruka blushed, "I did that already."

"Did you tell her in person or take the coward way out and put it in a letter?"

"Both," Haruka whispered, "but I don't think that explaining it in the letter is a coward thing."

"Did you kiss her first?"

The young princess nodded, "I did and then as much as I wanted to tell her in person I couldn't."

"At least you don't have to worry about tell her."

"I am very worried."

"Yes, but you kissed her already and so I think that is pretty obvious on how you feel."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure that she knows. Pluto," the queen hated having to call the senshi by their names, "will be here later. I wouldn't worry about anything."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Haruka."

The princess watched her mother leave the balcony. Haruka hoped that her mother was right. She was not ready to never be able to talk to Michiru anymore. Haruka decided that she needed to see the other girl, but before she got the chance, Setsuna appeared in front of her.

"I have been waiting for you Setsuna!"

"I'm sorry," the guardian of Pluto sighed, "I was visiting with Michiru."

"How is she?" Haruka secretly was hoping for a letter, which was made true when she saw what the other girl was holding.

Setsuna handed Haruka the letter, "She is good."

Haruka smiled as she grabbed the letter, "At least I know that she doesn't hate me."

"Michiru never hated you and I doubt that she would be able to." Setsuna watched her fellow senshi open the letter before saying, "I have to leave now, but I'll be back to talk about the arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?"

"You'll see," Setsuna wanted to tell the blonde princess what the arrangements were, but decided not to. "I'll see you either later today or tomorrow."

"Bye," Haruka said as she watched Setsuna vanish. She wanted to know how to do that. As much as Haruka wanted to sit and read the letter, she did not know if she could. Before she left the balcony, she folded the envelope and put it in her pocket.

As Haruka left the balcony, she wondered who could be at the palace. From the level of noise it sounded like a lot people. Haruka was pretty sure that no meeting had been scheduled. Instead of letting it bother her, she walked to her bedroom.

"Haruka!"

The princess of Uranus turned around and saw her mother running toward her, "What is going on?"

"Something has attacked Neptune."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka was terrified and extremely worried about Michiru. "Why didn't Setsuna tell me?"

"You know as well as I do that she can't tell you everything."

"What do I do?"

"You need to go on the next available flight. We are sending some supplies over." The queen wished that they could do more, but the king had made it clear what he wanted to do.

Haruka did not need to be told twice as she ran toward the flight area. She just hoped that she would make it to Neptune in time because she was not sure how long Michiru could fight off the enemy.

_**But you were everything to me;**_

_**I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"**_

When Haruka arrived, she could see nothing but damaged buildings. The bright, beautiful Neptune had been destroyed. It took under a minute before Haruka started running toward the palace. The wind senshi did not know whether to be angry at Setsuna or not.

Haruka's heart dropped when she saw that the palace had been reduced to rubble. She did not think twice as she ran straight into what would have been the palace entrance.

"Where are you Michiru?" Haruka thought as she ran. "I need to know."

Haruka had been searching for a good twenty minutes before she felt a great power. She did not know what the power was, but it was the only clue she had. Haruka ran as fast as she could through the rubble to find that power was none other than Michiru. Haruka was surprised at how strong she was.

"Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed as she ran to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Michiru took as deep breath, "we were attacked."

It was then that she realized Michiru's arm was bleeding. Without a second thought, she ripped off a piece of her senshi fuku. "Are there survivors?"

"I'm not sure," Michiru winced as Haruka finished tying the knot. "I know for sure that whoever this was killed the king and queen."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I found them," Michiru stumbled and was caught by Haruka, "with holes in their chests and my father had a major cut from his shoulder down to just below his rib cage."

Haruka truly felt bad for Michiru. She had no idea what to say to her. "I have to get you out of here."

"I can't leave Ruka!"

"Why not?" Haruka hoped that she was given a reasonable explanation because right now all she wanted to do was keep the other girl safe.

"Because I have to stay and help my people," Michiru stated as a matter of fact when she walked out of Haruka's arms. "I know that I shouldn't care, but these people are going to be looking toward me to project them."

Haruka smiled when she had received the explanation and she knew that she would not be leaving Neptune. "I understand completely, but you are injured and I need to make sure that you are going to be ok."

"It is just a little cut," Michiru jumped as she heard another building explode. "We need to find a safe place and organize a plan. Do you think your kingdom would be willing to help?"

"We sent supplies over, but I am sure Setsuna could tell mother to send some of our soldiers over. It is a long shot because we shouldn't get involved…at least that is what my father says."

"That is true." Michiru was upset that Uranus would not help them, but then again it did make sense.

"Do you know what did this?"

Michiru shrugged, "Apparently there was an outside threat."

Haruka nodded, "Do you know from what?"

"I don't know." Michiru wished that she had information, but she just did not know who she was trying to protect her planet from. "Chances are we were attacked first since it is known that we don't have a Sailor Neptune most of the time."

"Well, I am staying here to fight alongside you."

"That is sweet, but I can't ask you to do that. It is too dangerous and bes-"

"I don't care about dangerous," Haruka said cutting Michiru off. "I care about protecting you," the Uranian Senshi wrapped her arms around Michiru, "and that is all that matters."

Michiru deeply kissed Haruka, "Of course, but I want to protect you too."

"This is our destiny to fight alongside one another."

"I like that destiny." Michiru laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. "We need to find a place to go before nightfall."

Haruka slowly looked around, "Is there a place underneath the palace?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because I was thinking we might be safer there."

"I do know of one place though, but isn't anything great."

"We should go there," Haruka was a little worried about her partner.

Without a second thought, Michiru led Haruka to where the courtyard should have been. She watched Michiru run ahead of her. Haruka let her henshin fade until she was back in her normal cloths. After a few minutes, Haruka caught up to Michiru as she faded into her pink dress.

"Ruka," Michiru exclaimed, "over here!"

Haruka jogged over to the other girl, "Where are we going?"

"Just wait," Michiru leaned against a tree. "You need to get over here."

"I am," Haruka finished walked over to her. "Now what?"

Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her close, "I'm so sorry Ruka, but it seems that we are surrounded." She thought that she could outrun the ones that were following them, but by the time they reached their destination she knew she was surrounded.

Haruka had been wondering when Michiru was going to notice. It only took a few seconds for their senshi fuku to appear. "I guess this is where our destiny comes into play."

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled. She was going to protect her partner with everything she had.

Sailor Uranus smirked as she punched a youma, "Great job Michiru!"

Michiru quickly smiled before dodging another punch. She was not going to openly admit it, but the youmas were getting harder to fight. The Neptunian Princess was not sure if these youmas were stronger or if she was getting weaker. It was not long until she saw Haruka jump in front of her taking the sword that had been intended for her.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed as she watched the other girl's henshin fade. "You dummy," she whispered as she caught Haruka before falling to the ground.

"Good," Haruka coughed up some blood, "you're ok."

"You're a dummy!"

"I couldn't let it kill you."

Michiru blinked back tears as she allowed her henshin to fade. "I wanted to spend every day with your forever and if you die I can't do that."

Haruka attempted to smile, "I'll always be with you. I love you Michiru."

"I love you too Haruka," Michiru quickly kissed her love's lips as she did that a youma stabbed Michiru in the back.

In the end, the two senshi had fulfilled their destiny of finding each other and dying together. The latter part of their destiny had never been mentioned.

_**And I said,**_

"_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

_**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. There was some confusion that I might not be finishing this story but I am. With that said, this is the end of their past lives. Let me know what you all thought because I am not that good with fighting scenes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song Love Story.

Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

**

* * *

**

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story – baby just say 'Yes.'**_

Haruka woke up drenched in sweat. Once again, she had that horrible dream where the world was ending. The blonde honestly wished that she could sleep normally, but even she knew that was not going to be possible. She rolled over and saw that her clock said 5:16 am. Instead she got out of bed, quickly put on her black jogging pants and a white t-shirt. Not more than five minutes later, Haruka left the apartment for a much needed run.

* * *

Michiru walked out of her bedroom as soon as she woke up. The aquamarine-haired girl had been hoping to talk to her roommate, but that was impossible. Instead, Michiru got ready for school in her Mugen uniform. She knew that she should be looking for pure hearts, but at the same time she had to focus on school.

Michiru had been happy when she heard the front door open. She ran from her room and said, "Good morning Haruka! How was your run?"

"Fine," Haruka stated as she walked past the other girl to her room.

Michiru did not understand why the other girl acted that way. It had been like that ever since they met a few months ago. She did not understand how they were suppose to live together if Haruka never gave her a chance.

It was another ten minutes before the two of them left the apartment. The ride to school had been in silence and that bothered Michiru. Sometimes she wished that it could be like the night they had met on the boat.

"Haruka?"

"What?"

"Is this arrangement working?"

Haruka sighed, "Yes."

"I just feel like you don't want me here," Michiru whispered.

Haruka felt her heart break although she was not sure why. She told herself that she would not get close to the other girl. "We need to be together in order to protect the world."

That had been the answer Michiru expected. So she dropped the conversation again. All Michiru hoped was that they could get along.

_**Romeo save me – they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;**_

It had been a long month for Michiru between the battle to save the world to trying to get to know Haruka better to school. Sure, the two girls had their afternoon tea, but Michiru was sure that was all an act.

"Michiru?"

The aquamarine-haired girl looked up from her sketchbook to see Haruka leaning against her doorframe. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Is everything ok? You seemed a little stressed." Even though Haruka told herself numerous times not to get close to the girl, she could not help but worry about her.

Michiru smiled, "It is not a little stress, but a lot."

Haruka knew that feeling all too well. She knew the feeling of being stressed to the point where you might break. "You want to talk about it?"

"Now you want to talk?" Michiru saw the taller girl nod, "You act like you hate me. You act like I'm just along for the ride."

"I don't hate you."

"I told you not to grab the henshin. I told you straight out that your dreams would never be achieved. So don't act like you want to be friends when in reality you hate me!"

Haruka had not expected to be yelled at or even be accused of hating someone. She only hated those that deserved it and Michiru was not one of those people. "Michiru," she walked over and sat on the bed, "I don't hate and never will."

"Then why do you act like that?"

The taller girl never thought that she did that, but if that is what Michiru thought then Haruka knew that was probably the truth. "Because I am afraid that if I get close to hyou that something will happen."

"I'm afraid of that too, but don't you think that being close is worth a try," Michiru hoped that what she had said made sense. All she wanted was to be closer to Haruka regardless of what might happen.

Haruka nodded, "I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Me either," Michiru stated. "What do we do now?"

"How about a car ride?"

Michiru laughed, "Car or motorcycle?" She knew what the answer would be, but it was fun to ask besides Haruka always seemed to be better after a car or motorcycle ride.

"Motorcycle," Haruka knew that this was one of the only ways to get close to the other girl.

There were other reasons that Haruka wanted to keep her distance, but she knew that she could not tell Michiru the truth because if she did it would create more problems.

Michiru stood up, "Where exactly are we going on our ride?"

"Anywhere you want," Haruka said with a smile. "Is that your sketchbook?"

Michiru quickly grabbed her book, "Yes and no you can't see it." She did not want her senshi partner to know what exactly she had been drawing.

"Maybe later then," Haruka said as she stood up from the bed. She had been a little disappointed, but knew that in time Michiru would trust her enough to share her drawings.

It was another five minutes before the two of them left the apartment and another ten minutes until they were on the motorcycle. Michiru had her arms wrapped tightly around Haruka's waist. This had only been her third time on the motorcycle and she wondered if she would ever get use to it.

Haruka was glad that she had on her red helmet since she was sure that her face was the same color. The blonde was worried about getting close to Michiru, but she knew that she could not stay away.

"Michiru," Haruka said when they reached the stoplight, "I'm really sorry about hurting you."

Michiru smiled, "It is ok Haruka. I just hope that," she sighed as the stoplight changed to green. It was not that she was sad that they light had changed because she was not sure if she could have said what she wanted to.

Haruka knew that she had to change and that she had to tell the other girl the truth, but she was afraid of how Michiru would react. She did not want her senshi partner to hate her because Haruka was not sure if she would handle that. What the blonde senshi knew was that her dreams were having something to do with her and Michiru, but Haruka knew that whatever the dreams were about had no effect on her feelings for Michiru.

After four more stoplights, Haruka pulled over, "Michiru do you think that we could talk?"

"Sure," Michiru said as she removed her helmet. She was nervous as to what it could be and she just hoped that it was not about what she might have said back at the stoplight.

The two girls got off the motorcycle and walked into the park, which was weird because Michiru had not noticed it when Haruka had pulled the motorcycle over. Haruka was nervous, but knew that in order to start over with Michiru, she needed to be honest.

"Michiru can we talk for a minute?"

The aquamarine-haired girl sat down on the bench, "Is everything ok?" Michiru was starting to get very worried.

Haruka took a deep breath, "I have been having these drea-"

"About the silence," Michiru cut Haruka off, "because I thought that those had stopped."

"I still get those every once in awhile, but I'm not talking about those dreams."

Michiru was getting nervous again, "Then what?"

Haruka looked down at her hands, "About the past.

"What about that?" That intrigued Michiru because there was not much she knew about Haruka's past.

"My past life…more specifically our past lives."

"Our past lives?"

Haruka looked at Michiru, "Back in the Moon Kingdom."

Michiru smiled, "I'm glad that you are having those."

That confused the tall blonde, "What are you talking about? Don't you think that is weird?"

Michiru shook her head, "No, since I had been having them about me, but not about us." It was a lie, but she could not tell Haruka the truth. She knew that lying was wrong, especially when they were being honest with each other and working on trust, but she could not do that to Haruka, at least not yet.

This time it was Haruka's turn to smile, "So I have been worrying the whole time for nothing?"

"Pretty much," Michiru laughed, "but don't worry about it."

"Ok, it is just that they are confusing me.

"How?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Well, if you want you could always tell me later." Even though the water senshi had said that, she did not mean it.

"I would like that. Should we head home now?"

Michiru nodded, "I think that we should."

The walk back to Haruka's motorcycle and the ride home was in silence. It was a comfortable one because Michiru was wondering how to corner Haruka into telling her and Haruka was just glad to have told the other girl one of her many secrets.

Michiru was a little disappointed when they reached the apartment. She was starting to enjoy the motorcycle a little more. She sweetly smiled as Haruka helped her off. As soon as both the girls off the motorcycle, they walked inside to her apartment. Once there, Michiru disappeared down the hall to her bedroom.

After a few minutes, Michiru walked into the living room with her sketchbook in hand. "If you want to look at it you can," she said as she handed the book to Haruka.

"Are you sure because I don't want to invade your privacy or anything?"

"Its fine," Michiru sat down next to Haruka on the couch, "because I figured that I should share a secret with you."

That sparked the wind senshi's curiosity, "A secret, huh?"

Michiru nodded, "Just don't be mad at me, ok?"

Haruka nodded as she opened the sketchbook. She was not sure why she would be mad at her roommate. Haruka noticed that this sketchbook was different from the one that Michiru had when they first met. Not even a page in and Haruka blushed at the picture.

_**This love is difficult, but it's so real.**_

The blonde was staring at a picture of herself from her dreams, which meant her in the Moon Kingdom. "Michiru, how did you do this?"

"It was one of the first dreams about my past life I had. I just didn't realize that was you at first."

"But you said that you didn't have dreams of our past lives together."

"I lied, but only a little." A little lie could not be worth being mad at, right? At least that is what Michiru hoped as she watched Haruka flip through the pages. "That one is the only dream that I have had about us. The day of the Uranus ball an-"

"We met on the balcony," Haruka finished Michiru's sentence. "I think that you got all the details right."

Michiru smiled, "You think?"

"Well, I can't say that I was paying much attention to the scenery of the palace." The minute that Haruka said that she wished she could take it back because she did not want to reveal that secret just yet.

If Michiru understood that correctly, then it meant that Haruka had been paying attention to her. "Do you mean that you were paying attention to me?"

Haruka blushed as she turned the page, "I was."

"I…we were so young."

"I got the feeling that didn't matter." Haruka sighed as she flipped another page. She should have known that is what Michiru's reaction would be. Haruka decided that this would be a good moment to reveal the secret that she had been keeping, especially since she kind of did. The blonde took a deep breath before saying, "I think that I might have fallen in love with you at that moment."

"Love?" That was a word that caught the water senshi off guard, especially since that was a word she had not expected to hear.

"I'm sorry to throw that at you." Haruka felt bad for saying that, but it had been the feeling that she had.

Michiru smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Haruka watched as Michiru quietly left the room. The blonde-haired girl had never meant to upset her, but she had to let that out. After a few minutes, Haruka got up and walked to the other girl's bedroom. "Michiru," Haruka knocked on the door, "can we talk?"

It was a few moments before the bedroom door opened, "Yes?"

Haruka was really nervous to talk, but she could not let that be Michiru's reaction. She had to know why her senshi partner acted that way. There had to be a reason as to why Michiru was so upset and Haruka had to figure it out with some help. "Can we talk?"

Michiru sighed, "I guess so."

Haruka walked in and sat down on the bed, "I wanted to talk about this drawing." She had found the drawing before Michiru walked away. Haruka had a pretty good idea was to why her roommate was acting the way she was.

Michiru sat down and looked at the sketchbook to see the drawing. "Its you on your motorcycle."

Haruka laughed, "I got that much, but what am I wearing?"

Michiru smiled, "Tight jeans and a button-down shirt."

"Why?"

Michiru blushed and whispered, "Because I think that they make you look sexy."

Immediately Haruka turned bright red, "Why is my shirt half buttoned?"

Michiru looked down at her hands, "Same reason."

"That is a good reason," Haruka flipped a few more pages, "but what about this one?"

Michiru looked up to see one of Haruka standing in her senshi uniform, "I was thinking about you and that is why. Plus that was after the really nasty battle we had a couple months ago."

_**Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.**_

Haruka sighed, "Michiru I need to be honest."

The Neptunian Senshi wondered what honest mean. Michiru was ready to be completely honest, but as of right now, her fear was standing in the way. "About what?"

"About everything," Haruka knew that Michiru had not caught the meaning behind what she had said earlier. So now she was about to express her feelings and that made her really nervous.

"If you want to," Michiru stated, "otherwise you don't have too."

Haruka took a deep breath, "I'm not good at this, but I really think that I'm at a point where you need to know some things."

"What did you want to talk about?" This whole conversation was making Michiru incredibly nervous. "You know that you can always be honest with me."

"I know that, but I'm nervous," Haruka said looking at her hands.

Michiru had no idea what to make of the blonde being so shy, "What is bothering you?"

"I don't want anything to change since we have been getting to know each other so well today, but I haven't been completely honest and it is eating away at me."

"Then tell me what it is and I promise that I won't be mad."

Haruka looked up at Michiru, "But this secret is really big and I'm afraid of what it will do."

The aquamarine-haired girl grabbed a hold of Haruka's hands, "Just tell me."

The blonde took a deep breath, "I like you Michiru."

Michiru blushed, "That was your secret?" She saw Haruka nod, "I already knew that when we were talking about my sketchbook."

"Oh," Haruka thought that she needed to make sure that Michiru knew. She was glad that Michiru was not mad at her, but she was now confused on the whole living room incident. "Then why did you leave the living room after I said that?"

Michiru sighed, "I felt that I was backed into a corner. Because I know what you told me, but at the same time I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That if I actually allow myself to acknowledge the feelings I have that it will just hurt more if something happened to you."

Haruka did not know what to say because that was one of her fears too. "Don't worry about that. I am not going to let anything happen to you or me."

"How can you be certain? I don't want to and live without you."

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and pulled her into a hug, "You never have to be alone again because I am not going anywhere."

Michiru melted into the hug, "What does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be," Haruka had no intention of rushing into anything. This was all entirely up to Michiru as far as blonde was concerned.

Michiru buried her head into Haruka's shoulder taking in as much of the other girl's scent as possible. "Would it be possible to take this slow?"

Haruka's smile was even bigger than it was a moment ago, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Michiru sat up and said, "I want…to b-"

"Michiru Kaioh do you want to be my girlfriend?" As much as Haruka wanted to listen to Michiru try to tell her that, it just was not worth it, especially since she thought she should be the one to ask.

Michiru smiled, "Yes Haruka, I will."

Without a second thought, Haruka hugged Michiru again. "What do you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

Michiru pulled way, "Tomorrow would be good."

Haruka quickly kissed Michiru on the cheek before leaving the room. The blonde had many plans to make for tomorrow. She wanted to show Michiru how much of a romantic she could be. Haruka was lucky that she had pieces of her past life to help her out.

Michiru watched Haruka leave her room with the biggest smile on her face. She could not wait for tomorrow. She was proud of herself for telling the truth about how she felt. Michiru just hoped that Haruka would keep her promise about never leaving her alone.

_**It's a love story – baby just say "Yes."**_

* * *

I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I made this chapter longer because I felt bad that everyone had waited so long for this chapter. Also, it is my new year's present to everyone. The story is now in the present. I don't exactly know what I will be covering yet. I might jump around, but I'm not sure yet. lol. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song Love Story.

Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

* * *

Haruka woke up the next day only to see that it was raining. That ruined the plan for the day since she knew that it would be too dangerous to have Michiru on her motorcycle. The blonde lay in her bed for a few minutes before getting up to figure out another plan for her date.

"I guess since a motorcycle ride is out of the question, I could do some here," Haruka thought as she climbed out of her bed. "Maybe I could cook dinner then we would not have to go out into the rain, then again that does not matter because we will probably have to be in it anyways because the daimon don't care when they take pure hearts."

Haruka sighed, as much as she wanted this date to be romantic, she was not sure if she could pull that off. She knew that she had to try since she owed that to Michiru.

* * *

Michiru woke up that morning feeling happier than she had felt in awhile. She rolled over toward her window to see the rain failing, which instantly put her in a bad mood.

"There goes my plan for a motorcycle ride," Michiru said to herself. She was sure that she could still ask Haruka, but she was not sure how she felt about being on the motorcycle in the rain.

Michiru laid there for a few more minutes before getting out of bed. Secretly, Michiru wished that Haruka was still in the apartment because she did not know if she could wait all day before seeing the blonde. The aquamarine-haired girl quickly brushed her hair before leaving her bedroom.

"Haruka," Michiru called out as soon as she was out of her room. She called out a few times before realizing that her senshi partner was not there. Michiru smiled as she wondered into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Haruka walked out of the flower shop with a dozen lavender roses. The blond had done her research, especially since this date meant so much to her. The lavender roses meant love at first sing, which is exactly what had happened when she saw Michiru. She just hoped that the other girl would like them.

Haruka had spent the entire day planning her date with Michiru and in that time the rain had not stopped. It was beginning to irritate her, but Haruka had a plan. She wanted to cook Michiru a romantic dinner, but at the same time, she was afraid of ruining it. Instead, the blonde had decided on cooking fettucini alfredo. It did not take long to cook and she was sure that with this choice she would not ruin it.

When Haruka returned to the apartment, she immediately went to the kitchen. She put the roses and grocery bags on the counter before walking to her room. As she walked to her room, she saw that Michiru's door was opened. Haruka looked inside and saw that the other girl was playing the violin.

"I didn't know she could do that," Haruka thought.

Michiru had been lost in her own little world until she felt someone staring at her. She turned around, "Hi Haruka."

The blonde walked into the room, "I didn't know you could play."

Michiru smiled, "Maybe if you had stayed when I went on stage instead of wondering around the boat you would have known."

Haruka smirked, "Good point." She walked over and sat on the bed, "Do you have time to play some more?"

Michiru shook her head, "No, I have to get ready for a date."

"A date, huh?" Haruka patted the spot next to her on the bed, "Tell me about this date."

Michiru walked over to her violin case, "I would, but I don't have time," she said as she put her violin in the case, "I have to make sure that I look really cute."

"If you say so," Haruka stood up, "but I don't think you have to try that hard since you're already cute."

Michiru blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem," Haruka said as she walked out of the room. As soon as the blonde was out of Michiru's room, she went to take a shower. If Michiru was going to get all dressed up, then she was too.

When Haruka opened the bathroom door, she saw Michiru leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom. "Did I keep you waiting long?"

Michiru made a mental note to wait for Haruka to come out of the shower more often, since she had on black dress plants and a white tank-top with a towel around her shoulders. "Nope, I heard the shower turn off and I came out of my room. Where are you going tonight?"

Haruka smirked, "I must have forgotten to tell you, but you are not the only one with a date tonight."

"Have fun," Michiru said as she walked into the bathroom.

"All I got was a have fun," Haruka thought as she walked into her room.

_**Oh**_

As soon as Haruka was dressed, she rushed back out to the kitchen to start dinner. The blonde had put the roses in a vase and started to boil the water for the noodles. While she was waiting for the noodles to cook, she had set the dining room table with the lavender roses in the middle. She had pulled one of the roses out of the vase and set it on Michiru's plate. Once that was done, Haruka went back to the kitchen to finish the fettucini alfredo. Haruka managed to the noodles cooked perfectly and she did not burn the sauce. She put each into their own bowls before placing them on the table.

Haruka had not been nervous the whole day, but that changed when she saw Michiru walk into the kitchen in a yellow sundress. "Good evening Michiru. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Haruka," Michiru said with a smile.

Haruka felt overdressed in her black dress plants and white button-down shirt. She walked over to Michiru and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "So my original plan for tonight didn't work because of the rain, but that is not going to ruin our fun."

Michiru laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I missed you today."

"Me too, but I had to plan."

"I noticed," Michiru smiled again, "when I saw the roses and fettucini alfredo."

Reluctantly, Haruka let go of Michiru, "It is the only thing that I knew I could make without making you sick since I can't cook."

Michiru laughed, "You're so thoughtful."

Haruka laid Michiru to the table, where she pulled out her princess's chair. She was so happy that her planning seemed to be going well. "I hope that you like the roses."

Michiru looked at her plate and saw a rose, "I love them. I didn't notice the one on my plate before. What do they mean?"

Haruka sat in her chair, "They mean love at first sight among other things."

"That is what we had in the Moon Kingdom," Michiru wanted to say that is what they had now, but she did not want to scare Haruka away.

"Yes, that is what we had then and I am hoping to have now." Haruka knew that saying that last part was a risk, but she knew how she felt about Michiru and had to tell her without scaring her. "They also mean royalty and suggest an air of regal majesty, which is another thing that we have."

"I guess lavender roses mean more to us than they would to anyone else." It was only thing that Michiru could say. She did not know how to comprehend what Haruka had said. She wanted to believe that it meant the blonde loved her just like Haruka had done in her past life, but Michiru was not sure.

"Of course they do."

The dinner had been going well, even with the periods of silence. Haruka figured that was because Michiru enjoyed the fettucini alfredo. It had proved to be an interesting dinner because they got to learn about one another that they did not know yet.

"Have you drawn anymore sexy pictures of me?"

Michiru blushed, "Of course not."

"That shouldn't stop you." Haruka smirked, "You should draw more because you are really good."

Michiru turned a deeper shade of red, "Thanks Ruka."

Haruka smiled at her new nickname, "Your welcome, but why did you call me Ruka?"

"Because it suits you," Michiru smiled.

"That means that I have to find a nickname for you now too."

"You don't have to," Michiru was just fine with the way her name was, but she would not really get upset if Haruka gave her nickname.

The rest of the dinner had gone well. Haruka cleaned off the table and put the dishes in the sink. She decided that she could do them later because all the blonde wanted to do was spend time with her girlfriend.

"Michiru," Haruka asked as she walked back to the dining room table, "would you like to go for a car ride?"

Michiru smiled, "Where are we going?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know where."

"I think we should drive by the ocean."

Haruka smiled, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Let me grab my sketch book before we leave," Michiru said as she got up from the table.

Haruka watched as her girlfriend quickly walked out of the room. The blonde was afraid that she had ruined the night. "I guess it is not a good thing if she wants to bring her sketch book along," she whispered.

Michiru smiled as she walked back into the room, "I'm ready."

Haruka shook that thought from her mind, "Then let's get going."

It was another five minutes until the young couple was on the road. Haruka smiled at the thought of her and Michiru being together.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out, but I have been really busy with school this semester. I know that this chapter is shorter than the other chapters, but I thought that I would at least give you what I had done. This chapter has been rewritten four times now so I hope that you really like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't know Sailor Moon or the song Love Story.

Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Love Story**

* * *

_**I got tired of waiting**_

The car ride to the beach had been anything but quiet seeing as the young couple laughed about various things from their past life. This included the time that they were together then, but also events that happened on their own planets.

"Remember Ryoushi," Michiru asked with a devious smile.

Haruka nodded, "Only a little bit, but I can say that he was a jerk with no chance."

"That is because I had already decided on who I wanted to be with."

"Who was that?"

"You wouldn't know her."

"Really," Haruka smirked, "because I bet that I do." She saw her girlfriend shrug as she looked out the window. "I am really beginning to hate the rain."

"I think that it is soothing."

The blonde laughed as she parked the car, "You would."

Michiru looked at Haruka as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Besides there is still a lot that you can do."

That line set off another round of laughter. Haruka knew that her girlfriend did not mean anything with her statement, but it had been the way she said it. After being parked for a few minutes, Haruka saw Michiru open her sketchbook.

Michiru sighed, "What do you think I should draw?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

"I was thinking of drawing the way the rain hits the windshield or maybe the way the rain hits the hood of the car."

"I think either one would be good," the blonde senshi said as she looked out the window.

Michiru was still undecided on what to draw. She thought that both ideas would be good, but then again, she also wanted to attempt to Haruka. She wanted to try because she had always drawn the other girl from memory.

Haruka sat in the driver's seat watching the rain. The wind senshi did not like this. If she had to be in the car, the blonde would rather have the convertible roof back, but since it was pouring she could not do that. The other reason that she was watching the rain was because she did not think that she could look at Michiru without making her nervous. Haruka decided to look out the window in Michiru's direction so that she could truthfully say she was not looking at her.

"Ruka?"

Haruka turned her head, "What?"

"You moved a little."

The blonde was confused. "I didn't even realize that I did."

Michiru nodded, "Can you go back to how you were sitting?"

Now, Haruka was even more confused. "Why?"

"If you don't then my picture will be off."

That made Haruka smile, "I don't know how I sitting. I wasn't paying attention."

Michiru giggled, "That's because you kept looking at me."

The blonde blushed since she knew that she had been caught. "Tell me how I was sitting and I'll try to not move."

Haruka leaned back in her seat and looked straight out the window. Michiru could not get her girlfriend in the same position as before, but it was close enough for her. Haruka had a hard time sitting like that. She thought it had to have been at least a hour, but it was only twenty minutes.

"It's not the best I have done, but I think it might be better with some color."

Haruka took the sketch book from Michiru and was amazed. "You're wrong. This is really good."

Michiru shrugged, "You have remember that you moved."

The wind senshi laughed, "You're crazy because I can't even see that." Haruka loved the way Michiru drew her. The drawings made the blonde look like she was elegant when she believed that she was far from that.

Michiru smiled, "So what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know," Haruka said looking out the windshield at the rain. "Wait a minute," the blonde-haired senshi said as she got out of her car.

Michiru was confused. She watched her girlfriend walk to the back of the car and open the trunk. "What is she doing?" After a few moments, Michiru watched Haruka close the trunk and walk to her side of the car. "Ruka," Haruka opened the passenger side door, "what are you doing?"

"We are going to go for a walk."

"No were not," Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka smiled, "We are."

It was then that Michiru noticed that Haruka was holding something behind her. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

Haruka pulled an umbrella out from behind her back, "I know I'm soaked now, but I think it should be fine."

Michiru smiled as she watched her girlfriend open the dark blue umbrella. To tell the truth, the water senshi could care less about the rain. "I would like that," she said as she got out of the car.

Haruka grinned as she took her girlfriend's hand. The blonde knew that she could lead Michiru anyway and the water senshi would gladly follow.

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

It had been a tough battle for the young couple. Michiru knew that Haruka had not been happy, but she knew that she could not let Haruka have her heart crystal taken. If that meant breaking their promise to one another so be it.

Michiru floated along with the water in the pool. She knew that she should have gone back to the apartment, but she just was not sure. The water senshi needed time to think and being in the water was just the place to do that.

"I figured this is where you would be," Haruka said as she walked over to the pool. "You've been gone most of the day."

"You are upset with me," Michiru said as she stopped, "and I didn't want to be there."

Haruka walked over and sat on one of the chairs, "Can you blame me? I thought that it was the mission first and then us."

Michiru swam over to the side of the pool, "Was it wrong of me to try and protect you?"

The blonde shook her head, "I would have done the same thing, but we said that we wouldn't get in the way of our mission."

Michiru sighed, "I know, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

Haruka smiled as she got up out of the chair. "I guess that we are going to have to think about what this means."

"It means that we have two distinct missions. One to save the world from the silence and then to save each other."

Then blonde senshi nodded as she slipped off her shoes and rolled her pants up to her knees. "How long are we planning on being here?"

"As long as I want," Michiru said as she watched her partner sit and stick her feet in the water. "You don't have to stay here with me."

"But what if I want to?"

Michiru did not say anything else, instead along the surface of the water. She enjoyed that they could just be near each other and still know what the other was feeling.

Haruka wanted to know how they were going to complete their two new missions, but she decided that it was not worth thinking about. After about twenty minutes, the wind-senshi stood up and walked over to one of the chairs. She wanted to be able to watch her girlfriend swim in the pool. Ever since she had met Michiru, it amazed her as to how the aquamarine-haired girl could stay in the pool for hours on end.

* * *

I'm sorry that it has been a long time between updates. I have had really bad writers block. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
